Sunset Hill
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: Hayner: The guy who couldn't get a girl to date him to save his life. Olette: The girl who was the victim of a dare. [Haynette] [For myxbeautifulxlove's Olette Challenge]


This is a challenge fic for Olette, the challenge issued by myxbeautifulxlove. See her profile for details.

Disclaimer: ---

Sunset Hill

One-Shot

"C'mon, there's gotta be ONE girl that you like in this school!" Pence yelled. He and his best friend, Hayner, were at lunch in the cafeteria sitting on a bench that connected to the table. Hayner just shrugged. He had been really down ever since he realized that he couldn't get a girl to save his 'poor, miserable, pathetic, and not even worthwhile' life. "No one?" Hayner shook his head.

"I'm destined to live in a life of loneliness...oh woe is me!" He moaned, holding his head in his hands. Wow. Hayner trying to quote Shakespeare. He really WAS depressed. But that made Pence even more determined as he searched the cafeteria for a girl that could be right for him. Then he saw her. It was the new girl, the brunette with the green eyes, reading a book quietly. He saw the title, too. _'Romeo and Juliette'_.

"Hey, what about her? The only time people read romances like that are if they're looking for love themself!" Pence shouted, though his statement was actually incorrect. He was just saying that so Hayner could muster up the courage to go and talk to her. Of course, he was too depressed to do anything and he just rested his head on the table. "Okay then...I TRIPLE DEVIL'S DARE YOU to talk to her! She's new, so why don't you offer her a tour of Twilight Town?" Hayner's head shot up at Pence's dare.

"You know that _no one_ can refuse a _triple **devil's** dare!_ It's said that if you do, you die on your birthday!" He said, and then gulped. "Uhhh...maybe after school? I need to ummm...work up my charm, you know?" Truth to be told, Hayner was actually more nervous about talking to a girl he didn't even know than receiving a triple devil's dare itself. Hayner didn't exactly have what it took to be a ladies' man.

"Maybe I should invite her to our table? After all, she's alone." Pence offered, standing up, but Hayner whined and pushed him back down.

"No, no, no, no! It's ok! Really, really, it is! She's kinda _hot_, you know?" Hayner whispered.

"Afterschool then?"

"Fine, afterschool..."

-

Olette looked around nervously. Today she had just moved to Twilight Town from Traverse Town. The two towns were so different. Everyone in her old school had been so nice and friendly; she missed her old friends desperately. People in her new school weren't that friendly at all. It was hard being the new kid, especially when you were sixteen.

Now, Olette was in a café, reading _Romeo and Juliette_ while drinking a cappuccino. She didn't like it here at all. Olette at least would have thought the girls would be friendly enough to even ask her NAME. But, no one even did that! There was this one person that kept staring at her, though. But it was a guy so she assumed he was a pervert and decided not to be bothered with him.

-

"Look, Hayner! There she is!" Pence shouted, seeing Olette through the see-through window. It was afterschool, and Hayner was yet to complete the triple devil's dare.

"I can't talk to her! I think she noticed that I was staring at her..." Pence started to stare, so then Hayner added, "I was just thinking of a way to intiate a conversation with her! I'm NOT like that, okay?"

"Just go in and ask her if she'd like a tour of Twilight Town! It's not that big of a deal..."Before Hayner could protest, Pence pushed him inside. "I hope this goes well..."

-

Olette was too busy reading the 'especially gushy part' to notice Hayner sitting down across from her. He stared at her for another moment, watching those beautifully green eyes scan the pages. He thought she had such gorgeous green eyes...

"You're Olette, right?" He asked, and she looked up immediately, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. She had a really nice shade of brown for hair, too, he noticed. Just like chocolate...

"Huh? Yes, I am...I'm sorry, but what's your name again?" She asked, setting her book down and tilting her head. _'It's that pervert!'_ Olette thought inwardly, but she had more sense than to just point to someone and yell, 'YOU'RE A PERVERT!' so she didn't say anything. _'Oh no, is he STALKING me? How else would he know I'm here?'_

"I'm Hayner. Nice to meet you, Olette." Hayner smiled and held out his hand, having no idea what was going on in Olette's head, he was too busy thinking himself._ 'Wow, this new girl is pretty cute. I guess I'm going to have to turn on my charm!'_ He thought.

Olette smiled back and shook his hand. "So, what's Twilight Town like? Does it ever change into nighttime? I noticed that it seems like it's in perpetual twilight." She noticed that he was staring right into her eyes, and she couldn't help but break the contact and look down. Olette felt her face heat up. _'No, no, no! Not this pervert! Anyone but him!'_

"It's pretty much twilight all day. Everything in Twilight Town is mostly centered around the name or twilight itself. Take our school's name for instance. Tsugare is 'Twilight' in some foreign language." Hayner said, and Olette's mouth formed an 'o'. "Well, what about Traverse Town? I heard a lot of people go there when they've just come from some foreign country like Agrabah or Destiny Islands or Hollow Bastion." Olette just had to smile and laugh a little. "Uh, what's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Hayner started to feel his cheeks, making sure there were no irregularities on his face. This made Olette laugh even more, and she shook her head so Hayner wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"You don't pay attention in History, do you?" She asked after she had composed herself. He had this shocked look on his face. Hayner never really believed in psychics or anything like that...and he didn't _look_ dumb, right? Well, maybe Olette really thought all blondes were dumb.

"H-How did you know?" He spluttered, trying to keep calm, cool and collected. His friend Riku had once given him a tip on girls -_ 'Always act calm, cool and collected. Girls go crazy over smooth talkers.'_ Practically every girl loved Riku, so Hayner assumed the guy knew his stuff. He needed Riku's advice more than Pence's advice, but maybe a tour of Twilight Town was a way to go on a new girl. _'Okay, smooth talker, smooth talker...oh, Lord, I've never picked up a girl in my life...'_ Hayner thought, trying to imagine what Riku would do in this situation. He'd probably just flip his hair and Olette would be crazy over him. Besides, Riku moved away to Halloweentown to shoot a movie. He was an actor because of his 'good looks'.

"Hollow Bastion changed it's name to Radiant Garden." Olette said, smiling. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything about how stupid she thought he was for not knowing that. She didn't say that because she didn't think he was stupid. Of course, she DID think he was a pervert, or a stalker. Olette didn't know which one was worse. She looked up, and Hayner was staring at her eyes again. Olette was pretty self-conscious about her eyes. The people that didn't really like her in her old school always had insulted her eyes, saying that the shade of green was such an ugly color. When someone tells you the same thing over and over again for an extended amount of time, you start to believe it. She had read the Secret Garden, and the same thing happened to the guy in the wheelchair. Everyone, his whole life, had told him he couldn't walk and he believed it. But it turned out when he had to, he could.

"..." Hayner couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. Finally, he decided to 'pop the question'. "Want a tour of Twilight Town?" Olette smiled, she didn't know the town too well and it was liable she would get lost. She didn't really want to tour the town with a pervert, but beggars couldn't be chosers.

"I'd love one!" She shouted, a little too loudly. Hayner nodded and got up. Olette stood up also. He held out his arm and she took it and smiled at him. For a moment, Olette completely forgot he was a 'stalker-pervert', because perverts are usually always trying to see what's 'under-your-shirt' if you catch my drift, and Hayner was being really nice to her.

"Shall we?" He asked, walking out of the café(after she was done with her drink) with Olette in tow.

"Yes, we shall!" It was a good thing that Hayner knew Twilight Town like the back of his hand, because Olette was sure impressed by his knowledge of the whole town.

"This train goes to another part of the town." Hayner explained, when they arrived at the train station.

"Really, it does?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go see it!" Olette really wanted to know what her new town was like, she wanted to know it like she knew Traverse Town, but she knew she was far off from having knowledge on it like Hayner did. So, they got on the train, and on the train there was an awkward silence. The type of silence were if you took a sigh, it'd sound like an explosion.

"Uhhh...Olette?" Hayner looked at the girl sitting beside him. She looked up, and their eyes met once again. Of course, Olette broke eye contact by looking down.

"Don't say it! I know my eyes are really ugly." She placed her hands on her cheeks and sighed. Hayner blinked and thought for a moment. Riku once told him something to say to a girl when she thinks bad of herself...now, what was it again? He had to recall his thoughts...Well, since he couldn't really think at the moment, he casually placed his arm around Olette's shoulders, hoping she wouldn't mind. After all, he was being awfully...friendly for a girl he just met today. But, hey, he had a chance! Didn't he? At least she didn't think he was a pervert like all the other girls did. Maybe she did, but at least Olette didn't verbally say it.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no...next thing you know that arm is going to slip lower and lower...'_ Olette thought, but didn't remove Hayner's arm from her shoulders. After all, it felt kind of nice though she knew the 'secret' motive of this notion.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Olette. They're just jealous because they don't have eyes like yours." Hayner said, and she did something unexpected - she HUGGED him! Yeah, sure, he didn't mind a hug _'The first step in any relationship is a hug' -_A quote by 'Riku the Wise' - but it was kind of...unexpected, you know?

"Thank you, Hayner! That's the _nicest_ thing _anyone's_ ever said to me!" Olette shouted. She had hugged him because, well, just saying 'thank you' wasn't really enough, and besides, she thought perverts liked close contact anyway and it didn't really bother her that she just hugged a guy she met an hour ago._'Then again, _that _is one of those cheesy pick-up lines...maybe he's just saying that?'_ She frowned and released him in her vice-like grip. _'That's probably just it...'_

"Hey, Olette..." Hayner said, turning away because of how brilliantly red his face was, and he didn't want Olette to see, with those eyes of hers, "...Since we're friends and all..."

"Yes?" She asked, not noticing that he had turned away because she was looking away, herself. _'We're friends now? Well, at least I have one. Even if Hayner's trying to be nice to me because I'm a girl, it'll still be nice to have him as a friend. After all, there's always that one perverted friend!' _It was true. There was always that one that you could count on to spazz out and be totally retarded. Not that she thought Hayner was a spazz and totally retarded, but stalker, spazz--hey, who pays attention to the difference anymore?

"Nevermind." Hayner was about to tell her that they shouldn't go up on Sunset Hill because whenever a girl and a guy go there together, all the little kids start to spread rumors about how they're in 'l-o-v-e'. That's how Fuu and Seifer got together in the first place. If he said something like that, then he thought Olette would think that he hated her which was certainly not true.

Olette was staring out the window and Hayner was thinking whether or not they should go up Sunset Hill or not because of the dreaded consequences. The train stopped and they both got off of it.

"So...where to?" Olette asked, and he crossed his arms, wondering whether or not to go up the stupid hill or not! Deciding that he'd skip that part out, Olette just _had_ to comment on the sunset, couldn't she? "Wow, the sunset in Twilight Town is so pretty! Maybe we can go on top of that tower over there and get a better look?"

"Going up there is dangerous...someone almost fell off once and ever since no one's been up there. We all go up on Sunset Hill now." Hayner replied, though it was just the opposite. No one really went up to Sunset Hill because of the 'consequences' but he heard about that reverse psychology thing from Pence and maybe if Olette heard that a lot of people went there she wouldn't want to go!

"Can we go? It'll be a great way to meet people, don't you agree?" She asked, still ignorant of the fact that Hayner did not wan to go up that hill because of the 'consequences'. He nodded, and led the way, hoping all the kids would be in bed or doing homework or eating Sea Salt ice cream or doing ANYTHING besides being up on Sunset Hill to make fun of the next two people who went up there.

Once ontop of the hill, Olette smiled. "The sunset is so pretty!" She then gave him a _kiss._ "Thank you for showing me around today, Hayner! I guess all perverts aren't so bad after all!" Then she happily walked off, humming a happy song to herself. Once Hayner heard giggling behind the bushes, obviously belonging to some kids, he ran after her. One, he was thinking _'Since when did she think I was a pervert?'_ ...

And on the second thought, maybe Olette _really_ needed to know...

* * *

I feel relieved that I've got this done with. I've rewritten this FIVE times, and I had three ideas for this challenge. But one of them is a chaptered idea, so I decided to not do that so I wouldn't neglect the readers of S&GR and AiF:TnS, and I'm going to add my next story in here because I don't know when I'm going to publish this one-shot yet: AiF:EnT. I know Romeo and Juliet's supposed to be spelled 'Juliet' but I like 'Juliette' better so don't complain about things I did on purpose, okay? 

I really have nothing else to say except I am terribly unsatsified with the result. Everyone was OOC, especially Olette. I really tried to make her sensible, but it just didn't work out. And I made Hayner very desperate, so that's a fault on my part. I rushed their relationship, but I had to add that kiss in there. Oh, yes, I got the sunset hill idea because I think before you actually go to the sunset hill area, there's this...vertically-challenged guy you can talk to that says something like 'My wife and I viewed the sunset on our honeymoon'. Oh, this story wasn't supposed to be funny so if you found any jokes that you just wanted to stab, they weren't meant to be there. I know 'spasm' is spelled as so, but I like spazz being spelled with a 'z' so until someone gets out a dictionary, so shall it be.

I really, really, am disappointed with these...words just jammed together to try and form a string of complete thoughts, but it just came out as gibberish. This is probably my worst piece of writing. But, seriously, I'm very against letting an idea, even a totally demented one, go to waste. There's ONE chance at least one person will say, 'eh, it's okay. Not really my thing though.' and that's what I'm aiming for here. No favorites, no asking for continuations(oh, Calamity, I'd sit up so straight in surprise I'd probably be cured of scoliosis) just a review saying, 'Well, I didn't hate this story's guts. But I was close to it.'

Well, I hope you remotely liked it. If you really terribly hated it, you can flame me all you want. I really don't mind. I'd love reviews, though! But seriously, I'm not expecting any. I'm surprised that you all even read this. Thank you very much for reading, and even reviewing.

For those of you who can't comprehend it, this was for myxbeautifulxlove's challenge Olette. I know everyone's doing Roxette's, but Namixas is my OTP and I love being canon. Of course, sometimes I'll just whip up some !crack! pairings also, but it's mostly canon because canon owns.

Well...enough of me complaining!

_Until next time,_

_Hoshizora no Hikari_


End file.
